


Rats With Nine Lives

by sparrowinsky



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/sparrowinsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity isn't just for cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats With Nine Lives

Jack Sparrow was-and it was probably his worst fault- incurably curious. His shipmates teased him for the things his curiosity led him to do, his captain lectured him time and again, and the whores always laughed at the young man- boy, really- who never had much to spend. Surely even such a young pirate should be able to gather enough treasure for a decent night of rum and love on Tortuga. But Jack was curious.

He didn't kill people, when they pillaged. Well- not often. He liked people. They were interesting. And he didn't like to kill people, really. Unless they did something stupid, which quite a few men did.

(There was only one way to discover how good young Jack was with his pistol, and you didn't live spread the knowledge.)

The ladies, though- all women were ladies, except the whores, that was what William always said. And even whores should be treated decently.

The ladies. They were (mostly) interested. Sometimes hysterical. Children loved him. And this when he was breaking into their homes.

Maybe curiosity wasn't Sparrow's worst fault. Charm was a dangerous thing.


End file.
